


In Battle, in Bed and in Love

by she_who_drank_vodka_with_cats



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_drank_vodka_with_cats/pseuds/she_who_drank_vodka_with_cats
Summary: lyrics for a song Jaskier could be singing
Kudos: 3





	In Battle, in Bed and in Love

**Author's Note:**

> There was a post on tumblr that I can't find anymore, it was about how a witcher's heartbeat goes faster in just three occasions, during a fight, while having sex or when they are in love and the op mentioned that Jaskier would write a song about this calling it "in battle in bed and in love" and I was inspired to write the whole thing
> 
> sadly I can't play an instrument and could only hum the thing if anyone wants to know the melody, but in general it starts slow and gets faster with every verse (kind of like the fishmonger's daughter gets louder and faster) and you can clap and stomp along, until the last verse (about love) which is calm and quiet again, but the last repeat of ghe refrain is the loudest and everyone is flipping their shit and throwing glasses against the wall

_ verse 1 _

ask a child and they'll confirm that everyone just knows 

a witcher has no heart at all, no emotions he shows

cause people love to just dismiss what they don't understand 

but let me share a secret 'bout my old and dearest friend

_ refrain _

a witcher's heart beats slowly but it beats

it speeds up between foes and between sheets

but more than for passion or a battle cry 

it's rhythm spikes whenever he will meet a lover's eye

a witcher's heart beats slowly but it beats

you'd never guess seeing him in the streets

but his heartbeat raises way up and above

in battle, in bed and in love

_ verse 2 _

once I saw him standing in a large monster's entrails

the monster's mother, twice as viscous, slashed at him her tails

his heart was thumping violently, his chest about to burst

ere the creature could have his head, he beheaded it first

_ repeat refrain _

_ verse 3 _

has a bothered witcher ever taken you for a ride? 

then you know the rumor's true, a hot witcher does bite

as they bend you over, swears and grunts fall from their lips

in tandem with their racing heart they're speeding up their hips

_ repeat refrain _

_ verse 4 _

during the cold, dark night I hold my witcher in my arms

for once not chased by earthly sins or supernatural harms

his heart beats a strong rhythm though there's no need for action

his heart just overflows with all of my affection 

_ repeat refrain _

**Author's Note:**

> if you know op and the post with the song title on tumblr, please tell me so that I can credit them! (google was no help and tumblr search option just sucks)


End file.
